Flappy Bird
'Flappy Bird '''was one of the contestants of season 4 of the Sims 3 Hunger Games. Flappy Bird was modeled as a Sim based on the addictive and controversial mobile application of the same name, which can also be played online here, ''Flappy Bird; is a game where you play as a bird trying to fly in between pipes. This game has "caused Kelly to lose faith in all of human kind." The Game, Flappy Bird, became such an irritating, nerve-wracking game, that the producer decided to close the game from being available for download from any App Store. The Games Introduction Episode Not much was seen from Flappy Bird in the Introduction Episode, like the other contestants of Season 4, but he was seen talking to himself outside in the rain, which proved he had the "Insane" trait; which made sense since the game Flappy Bird ''is often associated as evil, c''razy, and insane. Flappy Bird was also seen sneaking throughout the building which is presumed to be a bar in the Introduction Episode, attempting to scare other contestants, setting his first impression with the other contestants as a tribute who is mean and insane, which was similar to previous contestant and victor, Draco Malfoy and Amanda Bynes. Flappy Bird was one of the few contestants who was not seen at the bar at the end of the Introduction Episode. Flappy Bird was also seen following and mimicking Raquelle, as they both walked down a hallway, hinting at a possible insane friendship between the two. Episode 1 Flappy Bird was first seen beside the television as KPopp makes her introduction. While KPopp was announcing some things, Flappy Bird was seen scared by Raquelle; where he afterwards used his cellphone to call another sim, possibly a pre-made he met at the Introduction Episode. He was later selected to be the host of the party, since he is the contestant to invite some sims over for the feast. Flappy Bird was later seen in the party, listening to Lee's sweet guitar skills. Afterwards, He was seen suprisingly interacting with Sharkeisha. During the party, The Hunger Games went on a "world tour" only to their neighbor's house, where KPopp thought the man who invited Alfred and the rest of the contestants in was hitler. During the visiting hours, KPopp noticed the man complaining with Flappy Bird was above his head; where KPopp knew he was addicted to the game. Later, he was seen disgusted about Sharkeisha. The episode cuts to a park in Starlight Shores, where KPopp announced that she thought about it and decided to hold the first challenge of the season. The original challenge was a water balloon fight, where he was paired up Pedobear and was against Ethan Mars on his side; whereas Pedobear was against Raquelle. Episode 2 = Slideshow FlappyBirdIRL.jpg|Flappy Bird as shown in the application of the same name. Trivia *Flappy Bird is the first and only contestant to come from the game Flappy Bird and the first and only contestant to be based on a bird. *KPopp said that the game ''Flappy Bird ''made her lose all faith in mankind. *KPopp predicted that Flappy Bird would not make it far in the Hunger Games. Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Male Category:Non-human Category:7th placed Contestants